


I miss him

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s03e24 Hiatus Part II, F/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: OVER RATED - done for safety.Post Hiatus - kinda Gibbs in Mehico, I'm not sure really!Jenny POV about Gibbs not being @ NCIS.HOW I THINK SHE FEELS ! ! !





	I miss him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Jennys POV about after Gibbs has left NCIS  
  
If you don't agree with Jibbs, well this is VEREH much Jibbs. PLZ READ if you adore Jibbs.  
  
Very Short. One shot, but, if you like it, I may attempt one for Tiva or McAbby, your choice!  


* * *

I miss him.

Sometimes I miss him so much that it’s a struggle to get up in the morning.

Sometimes I think that I smell bourbon. I turn round, but the room is bare. I need him back. Right now. He has to be here. He has to be here with a polystyrene coffee cup in his hand.

Sometimes I go and sit in his basement. I smell the sawdust. It reminds me of him. I see his half finished boat. It reminds me of how much I hurt him after Paris. At this point I usually begin to cry. Roughly, I try to pull myself together, but I can’t. I miss him too much.

Sometimes, I walk out of my office and look over the bullpen. As usual, I look at his desk first. I see DiNozzo sat there. For a moment it’s him I see, not DiNozzo. He looks up at me and smiles then he looks back at his computer and again it’s DiNozzo I see.

The first thing I ask Cynthia every morning is if there is any news of him. The answer is always the same. No. Everytime she says that, a little piece of me dies. I know that is going to be the answer, but it still hurts.

It has taken me far too long to come to terms with my feelings for him. But now I realise that I love him. That has always been my problem. I don’t recognise and accept my feelings for people until they are gone. 

Sometimes I just want him to walk through my office door and tell me that he is sorry he left, that he missed me, that I was the reason he came back. Even though he hasn’t come back and I doubt he ever will. The first thing I would say if he walks through the door right now would be:

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I love you.”

But, knowing me it would probably end up as

“Where the hell have you been?! You drove us all insane with worry!”

Then we would have a big fight and he would leave again, this time for good.

I can’t let that happen. So as usual I will act as though I really don’t care. Even though I very much do. So I will act nonchalant. As always.

Even though I love him, he drives me crazy. 

Sometimes, I just want him to stop talking in riddles and speak plain English. But most of the time I don’t really mind.

But, the one thing I know for sure, is that

I love him.


End file.
